The Eggnog and The Mistletoe That Brought Together
by Eloquent Butterfly
Summary: Xemnas hates christmas and Axel just wants to be out of the cold. What would happen if their both alone. A small christmas fluff for a friend. Happy birthday and merry christmas. XemAku


This is a story that I promised for Inuobsessed004. Merry Christmas and happy birthday. I hope you enjoy iiit.

**Desclaimer:** I do not own the characters. Oh..how I wish I had. -droools at what I'll make them do-

**Warning:** Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Fluff, XemAku

* * *

The Eggnog and The Mistletoe That Brought Togetherness

Xemnas looked outside the window at Kingdom Hearts and sighed. It was the most damned day of the year, Christmas. He never really liked Christmas, even when he had a heart. He didn't understand the use of it. It was just a day spoiled kids got gifts that they didn't need. They were just spending their parent's munny, who worked hard for that money 365 days of the year. Also, why would you spend munny to purchase gifts for the one you love? Couldn't you just simply tell them you love them and say sweet nothings and whatnot? The whole process didn't make since to him, it was just a day to become broke..he would never celebrate that day..like he never has in the past.

::::::::

Axel was rubbing his hands together, trying to keep warm. Roxas had dragged him into the freaking cold just to search for a Christmas present! It was at least 28 degrees out here and it was snowing for crying out loud! Roxas didn't look all affected in the least bit though. He has a small smile on his face with a orange scarf around his neck, a heavy blue jacket adorned his shoulders and a pair of black and blue gloves. He also wore orange sweatpants, which made him laugh. His outfit resembled that Naruto character from that anime. Axel sighed, the cold wasn't good for a flamer. "Roxas, can we go now?" The question made the annoyed blonde turn around to glare slightly at the pyro. "No, not until we find each other presents! That's what friends do, I thought you would know that," Roxas said with a pout. "Roxas, best friends should just be there for each other instead of wasting munny on useless gifts," A sigh could be heard from the blonde. "That's not even what this is about, I want to spend munny for you since you've always been there for me," Axel frowned then heard a faint "Roxas!" Coming behind him. It was Xion, which made him groan. He never liked her, but Roxas seemed to take her in quite nicely. The red-head then got an idea which made him grin. "Roxie, why don't you shop with Xion? Don't forget to get me a present since you want to buy me a present so bad," A Cheshire grin appeared on his face before opening a portal, waving before disappearing into the darkness. Roxas sighed as Axel portaled away. _That idiot...I just wanted to hang out with him on Christmas. _Roxas frowned as Xion caught up then forced himself to smile. You_ know what, screw Axel, me and Xion can have just as much fun. _With that, Roxas set out to have his Christmas sent with Xion, who actually wanted to spend time with him.

::::::::

As Axel searched around to try and recover several nobodies in the castle, he was dissatisfied at the results. No one was here! He believably have expected that though. Marluxia and Larxene probably went shopping together, since they were in fact shopping buddies. Xion and Roxas were together, that he knew. Saix probably went off to buy Superior a small gift of appreciation, he heard the nobody speak of his plans to himself. Xigbar probably went somewhere with Demyx, doing gods knows what. Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus are probably together, due to Zexion wanting to hang out with both of them..since Vexen was there for him in the past, plus he and Lexaeus were really close. Xaldin probably went off to get ingredients for the feast they usually have every year...and yeah. That only left him by himself. Then a light bulb clicked. Xemnas was probably by himself. The man hated Christmas. A Cheshire grin appeared on his face. He was so going to make a Christmas, Xemnas would never forget.

::::::::

Xemnas sighed and watched as the snow fell gracefully from the dark sky. He wondered how everyone was enjoying their day off. He sat in the window sill of the office, looking down. The moon was even beautiful tonight. Where was Saix when he needed him? The bluenette was entertaining to say the least. They have done a lot of things that Superior can find fun. The thought made him smirk. He then sighed and pressed his tan hand against the window glass. When was he ever going to get his heart? That would be the best Christmas present. If he ever got his heart back, he would celebrate Christmas, he'd make sure of it. _Once I get my heart...then I will start actually appreciating this time of the year. Other than that, I'll still be rebellious against the so called 'happy' time. The thought of Christmas was so stupid. Why didn't people actually think of being with someone they love instead of trying to spend munny to impress them with how expensive the present could be? _Xemnas sighed, leaning his head against the window. Maybe he'll never get it.

::::::::

Axel portaled to the Kitchen and smirked. He switched the radio on, grinning at the song that began to play. All I want For Christmas is You by Mariah Carey. He grasped a wooden spoon, acted as if it was a microphone, and then began to sing on it:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Axel swayed his hips to the beat before shuffling to the refrigerator, opening it. He obtained a carton of eggnog, positioning it onto the counter. He approached the cupboards to pick up two glass cups, carefully placing them next to the eggnog. With ease, he upheld the container, pouring a balanced amount in both cups. Then he began to sing again while screwing the lid back on the carton:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

The flammulated haired nobody then pranced, yes pranced, to put the container of eggnog away, grinning at his progress. After that, he went to go finish his other preparations, unaware of the footsteps that paused right in front of the doorway.

::::::::

Xemnas sighed before getting up from his spot at the window sill, moving over to the door. He spared one more look at Kingdom Hearts before walking out of the room, making sure to close the door behind him. He wondered how everyone was celebrating this damned day of the year. Some of them were probably getting drunk off their asses or more. He shuddered at the thought. He wondered if someone was _actually_ here. No, it couldn't be. He strolled to the kitchen, pausing in his steps after seeing Axel, the obnoxious red-haired nobody, dancing to Mariah Carey while preparing something unknown.

::::::::

"Number VIII, what in Oblivion are you doing?" Xemnas asked with a sigh, feeling already irritable from this neophyte. This made Axel pause before turning to look at Xemnas with a grin on his face. "Making eggnog, of course," He held up the mug of eggnog to prove his point. "What about you, Scrooge?" Axel questioned with a smirk. It was well known that the Superior had _loathed_ Christmas with a heated passion. "Getting something to eat.." Xemnas, being the easily annoyed one that he is, walked right past the nobody to the fridge, which induced the smug Red-head to pout. "Suuuperriorr, that's not nice," Axel went to sneak up behind Xemnas, wrapping his arms around his waist, purring into his ear. "I'm sure you wouldn't like to be _alone_ every single Christmas. Let me be there with you," He insisted, waiting for a reply. The response that came back to him, astonished him to an extent. "Sure I don't mind."

::::::::

With sandwiches and eggnog in hands (and some in stomachs), the two nobodies made it to Superior's room. Xemnas had sat back at the window sill, looking out at the window, taking a sip of his eggnog. "So, Superior," The neophyte started before leaning towards Xemnas. "Why are you so insistent on spending Christmas by yourself every year. Doesn't that sound quite boring?" Axel tilted his head, waiting for the man to reply. As he did, he walked over to the wall closest to the window and leaned against it. He pressed the back of his foot against the white wall and crossed his pale arms over his chest, turning his head to look at said man. Xemnas sighed before he responded, surprising the neophyte. "I wouldn't want to waste anyone's special time. It's their day off...and they should have fun. Plus I'd most rather say here with Kingdom Hearts." "Awwh, Superior! You shouldn't think like that," Axel pouted before continuing. "You're just like Scrooge, you need some fun too. Can I just hang out with you? It's too fucking cold outside and no one's here..so let's just spend it together," The Cheshire grin that was enlarging on the red-head's face was even disturbing the Superior. "Fine, but if you bug me, I'm kicking you out,"

::::::::

A few Christmas songs and eggnogs later, Axel and Xemnas were singing and laughing to idiotic songs they heard on the radio, which were absolutely ridiculous. Xemnas was astonished, he didn't think he would have anything _at all _in common with Number VIII. "So...having fun now, Superior?" Axel asked after controlling his laughter. "Yeah...I actually find this most enjoyable," A grin appeared on Xemnas' face while chuckling. "What should we do now, VIII?" The sterling-haired nobody questioned, wondering what the redhead actually did have in mind. "Well, I have a small thing that happens every Christmas. Want to try it with me?" Axel asked, tilting his head, wondering if Xemnas would even think about joining him in this activity. "Sure," Superior didn't even want to try to stop the fun. He hasn't had as much fun in a long time. And like hell he was going to discontinue it. "Ah, okay," The red-head grinned before holding up a very familiar plant that everyone should recognize. It was a pointy leaved, berry bearing plant with a red bow on it. Still guessing what it is? A mistletoe. Xemnas stared at the weed a bit before confirming his suspicions. This was indeeeeeed what Axel was thinking about. [A/N: Did the long, slow talk just for you. You know who you are.] Axel saw the look he was getting before blinking. "You in it or not? 'Cause we don't have-" The rest of the words cut off as he felt lips upon his own. His eyes widened slightly once he realized it was, in fact, Superior who was kissing him.

::::::::

After a few minutes of kissing, they pulled away with few kiss-swollen lips and soft panting between the other. Once the Axel caught his breath, he moved to wipe the saliva from his chin. "Now how was that for an amazing Christmas?" He couldn't help but ask. The smile that appear on his face would make any heart burst...if they even had one. "It was nice...for one. Thank you Axel. For making echoing feeling of joy and merry." Axel couldn't help but smile before leaning to kiss his cheek. "Does this mean I have to go soon? Everyone else will come in soon," Axel looked down, not really wanting to leave. He found himself looking up once he felt a tan finger, belonging to the Superior, upon his lips. "Don't you worry, you'll be staying in my office tonight," A smirk crossed both of their faces as naughty thoughts seem to cross their faces.

* * *

The freaking end x . x. That took me forever D: -whines- Like 3 weeks. I'm so proud of myself. Took 4 and 1/2 pages. My first time over a paage. ^^ I hope you guys like it~! Read and review please.


End file.
